


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the 2nd month anniversary Tony plans a wonderful surprise for Loki complete with wine, some soft jazz, and dancing. Inspired by Can't take My Eyes Off OF You by Morten Harket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Morten Harket while reading it enhances it and makes it a little more fun~
> 
> This is a revised version of the one I wrote over a year ago as a present to my girlfriend on our 2nd month anniversary. She is the Tony to my Loki and I love her so much

Tony hummed as he lit the last candle in his living room. The entire place glowed in a brilliant burnt orange; like the sunset had been perfectly captured in the room despite all the twinkling stars outside. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall thrummed in his ears and Tony's smile grew. He quickly went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of crimson wine. A smirk played across his lips as he traced a finger across the lip of one of the glasses. The colour was very passionate, much like the mood he tried to set in the tower on this night.

"Jarvis give me some soft jazz, for the occasion," Tony said as he re-entered the living room.

At the same time Loki walked into the living room the soft music began to play and the man looked around the room in surprise. He took in the warm glow before his eyes landed on Tony. Tony held a glass out to him with an expectant smirk. Loki accepted it with a small smile. He put the glass to his lips and lightly sipped the alcoholic beverage.

"What's the occasion?" Loki asked.

"As of today, you and I have been together for two months." Tony gave a cheeky grin.

Loki let out a soft chuckle and settled onto the arm of one of the couches. "It's only been two months. Don't you think it would be better to celebrate something bigger; such as a year or 50 months?"

Tony shook his head, a smile still apparent on his face from the mention of Loki expecting such long times. "Well I find it important. Plus, you wouldn't want to waste the nice meal I prepared, would you?"

"You prepared a meal?" Loki gave Tony a knowing look.

"Well I hired a chef to make it, but that isn't the point."

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to celebrate," Loki gave in, as it was important to Tony.

Tony's smile brightened and he took a sip of his wine. He stood with his hip cocked as he stared at the raven haired god framed in the colours of the evening. His eyes twinkled with the dancing flames and it made Tony’s heart buzz with excitement. Loki stared back similarly. A passionate mood spread about the room as he took in every detail up to the man in a suit with a crimson shirt that matched the wine. It hugged his features perfectly and he could not help the smile that graced his lips as his sipped his drink. He knew it was not the effects of the alcohol that put his mind into this haze and his heart into such a flurry. Loki stood from the couch and approached Tony; gently putting his arm onto the man’s waste, sliding his fingers across the soft red fabric. The song changed and the tune was familiar to Tony. He remembered hearing Pepper listen to it many times before. Tony glanced up at the beautiful features of his lover as the singer began the first phrase.

_~ You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you ~_

"Loki," Tony called as he set his wine down and shrugged off his jacket. "Care to dance?"

Loki's eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he smiled brightly at his lover. He set his glass next to Tony’s and grabbed the man’s hand, his arm already in position on the shorter man’s waist. He slowly led Tony into a simple waltz and they glided across the floor. Tony sang along in his angelic voice as they danced. Loki could feel the rumble in his chest and it made his heart stir. A content smile played on his lips as he pulled the man slightly closer while maneuvering them around the furniture. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Nothing but love could be seen in them.

As the chorus picked up the tempo, Loki twirled Tony around then pulled him back close before twirling him again and falling back into step. Both men chuckled and Tony’s grin could be unrivaled by the shine of the sun. He was fulling enjoying the dance; of course his boyfriend was an expert dancer. Slowing down again, Loki pulled Tony as close as possible and wrapped his arms firmly around the chestnut haired man's waist. Tony laid his head on Loki's chest, still singing along. They swayed more than actually moving around now. The candlelight framed their bodies, Tony’s red shirt accenting Loki’s green in the golden glow. The room was warm with love.

Tony looked up at Loki as the song neared the end. He gave the man a small smile that made his eyes twinkle before he leaned close to the god's ear.

_~ Let me love you…~_

He sang the last line in as a whisper in Loki's ear. Loki's heart skipped a beat and a small blush crept across his face. As Tony rocked back on his feet to look at the man, he was pulled forward into and amorous kiss. Caught by surprise it took him a moment before he moved his lips against Loki’s to kiss the god back. The soft flesh moved together in delight and they both smiled into the kiss. Loki pulled back and pressed his forehead against Tony's, placing a small kiss on his nose as he did so. He looked into the man’s chocolate brown eyes. How he wished to lose himself in them. Tony stared back into Loki’s incandescent green orbs and bit his lip softly. He could find nothing better than those eyes to stare into forever.

"I love you," Loki's voice invigorated Tony's entire being. It was a sensual, beautiful, tune to Tony's ears.

"I love you too," Tony breathed, causing Loki to smile and give him a sweet peck on the lips before scooping him up in his arms and deepening the kiss; both of them getting lost in their love for each other.


End file.
